


Skephalo oneshots & smutshots

by AngelOfDeath_OwO



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 18+, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Skephalo, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfDeath_OwO/pseuds/AngelOfDeath_OwO
Summary: This is my first post here and idk how it works- also these one-shots are from my Wattpad book so go check that out if ya wanna see the original
Relationships: skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

So yeeeaaah decided to do one-shots :D idk if I amma update it much cause my main focus is on my other books rn (or was before I gave up and gave this practice book all my attention) but amma try to update at least ones a week or two :v

Also, be sure to check out my other fanfics and books! Cause like you can see (when you click on my profile) I'm a writer and most of this is a script for my animations. (Of course not this story tho, I can't draw smut ;-; /I'm bad at drawing it. This book is just for practice on my other books cause most of them are just bio and prologue or however you spell it)

I don't ship these people irl! I just ship their personalities and this book is just for practice on both writing in general but also writing sex scenes (and sometimes fluff cause I've found out that I can't write fluff from all the smut I wrote ;-;) 


	2. Maid cafe (1)

Darryls pov

"Coooome oooon!" I hear a voice yelling at me "No! I'm not coming out!" I yell back "If you don't come out in the next 3 seconds amma make you!" "Ugggh" I groan in annoyance and kind of embarrassment. I slowly come out holding my skirt down cause it was kinda short. "There, was it so bad?" I roll my eyes and respond with a quiet "yeah?" Blaze just laughs it off. "Zak's gonna love this~" she says in a seductive tone. "Why would he even care in the first place?" I reply in a careless tone. "Well, you know..." she traces off. "Uh, no...?" I ask starting to care a little. "Well, he liked the idea of a maid café from the start right?" A grin appears on her face "uhhh yeah...?" I reply confused. "So he will probably be there...so..." she stops without saying the rest.

"You're starting to scare me, Blaze..." she giggles a little. "I just think he will love to see you in the maid costume, it was even his suggestion..." I stare at her confused, why would Zak of all people want to see me in a maid costume? Does he... No! I quickly get mad at myself for even thinking that. He would never like someone like me... He's too perfect for that... His smile, his soft hands, and his beautiful pinkish lips that look so kissable- My thoughts break as blaze starts speaking again.

"Dreeey!" She yells "huh what?" "Are you listening to me?" "uh yeah sorry what were you saying again?" I reply still kinda flushed from my thoughts... "We're gonna be lateeeee" she screams while running to dress up. I giggle a little from how childish she can be, I guess we have it in the family? I put my shoes on and wait for Blaze at the front door we walk to the café together. People give us some weird looks but we don't really care or Blaze doesn't seem to care. We walk to the café and- "Zak?" I look at Zak sitting in the back staring out of the window. He waves at me and I can feel my cheeks heat up.

"Wh-what are you doing h-here?" I ask trying not to say something stupid. He shrugs his shoulders while getting more comfortable on his chair. "Darryl" I hear someone calling my name. "Yeah?" I turn around and see Blaze calling me. "Even tho this all is so cute, you're in your job so do what you should, you're not gonna get paid for flirting with one of the customers." She laughs at my red face and pulls me to a table with customers. 

Ok... I'm tired of writing ;-; so amma end it here, amma make a part 2 soon, I promise just that I don't have much inspiration rn and kinda lazy so uhhh yeeah sorry;-; ❤ you all and stay muffiny uwu


	3. Maid cafe (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I still have no idea how to work with ao3, HELP-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !SMUT WARNING!

Darryl's pov

"Phew, it's finally over." I thought as I was getting ready to leave. "Hey, Derl wait!" I hear someone call. "Um, it's Darryl, and what?" I answer annoyed. "There's one more customer," he says. "And?" I reply tired of all this. "It's your job?" he looks at me, a grin appearing on his face. "...fine... Amma be right there." I finally reply defeated "Wait!" I hear all of sudden. "What?" I answer not even caring anymore. "I need to leave early so will you lock the door after?" he asks sweetly. "Ugh, fine, just go." "Thanks, Derl!" he screams as he's already out. "It's Darryl" I scream back. Before I can even turn around I hear a light cough. (Corona-)

I freeze, not wanting to face the person. After what felt like hours I finally turn around and- "Zak? You're still here?" I say surprised. "Well uhhh yeeeaaah... I waited for you..." he replies blushing. "O-oh well uhh I-I'm done so...?" I try not to mumble but fail. There was silence. "C-can you come here for a sec?" He looks away, red forming on his cheeks. "Why?" I ask surprised. "Well... I'm a customer aren't I?" he says with a smirk on his face. "Well, yeah? What about it?" I say trying to ignore his smirk.

"Staff should give customers what they want, right?" He replies his smirk growing even bigger. "Uhhh yeeaah?" I reply sitting next to him. All of a sudden he leans in closer to me and whispers in my ear. "Well... I want you then..." I start blushing but before I can hide it he pulls me into a kiss. I obey and not long after start kissing him back.

Kissing soon turns into a long make-out section. He bites my bottom lip asking for permission, I moan and open my mouth, his tongue starts exploring every crave of me. I start moaning into the kiss. He then puts his hand up my skirt and rubs my erection lightly. I let out a little groan as my dick twitches slightly from the touch.

We pull apart, a long string of saliva connecting our mouth. "Look at you, such a panting mess just from a kiss and touch..." He sits me into his lap right on his crotch area. I start grinning on him not wanting to wait any longer. He pulls my shirt down and I copy his movements. He starts licking my nipples, I moan slightly. He makes his way from my chest to my crotch area pulling my skirt down slowly, way too slowly. He then unzips his pants and pulls them down leaving both of us just in our underwear. He starts kissing my whole body starting with my neck and ending right next to my crotch area. 

He starts palming me through my underwear. I bite my lip trying not to moan but fail badly. He pulls my underwear down in a painfully slow motion and starts palming me again. He then pulls his underwear down and puts two fingers in my mouth. I automatically start sucking knowing what was about to come. 

He pulls them out of my mouth after not long and inserts one finger in my butt slowly trying not to hurt me. I moan lightly from both pain and pleasure but soon after all pain turns into pleasure. He inserts another finger in and starts scissoring me till you can't hear anything more than my moans. He then pulls his fingers out. I whimper from the loss of touch. I then feel something at my entrance. He slowly puts his dick in my butt. 

I bite my lip till it bleeds to try and mute the moans a little bit. He then starts thrusting into me and I feel my soul leaving my body. My eyes roll back into my skull. He goes faster and I can't even hear my thoughts through all the erotic sounds I was making. The thrusts start getting sloppy and I feel myself getting close.

He trusts into my prostate one more time and I fell over the edge, shooting my cum all over my and his chest. He thrusts again and cums inside of me while biting my shoulder making me cum again. After we come back to our senses he pulls out of me cum spilling out of my ass. He kisses me one more time before going to the bathroom for toilet paper to clean both of us. We both dress up and leave the café. I lock the door and he kisses me again. "I love you Darryl." he says almost whispering. "I love you too...master" I giggle at his adorable expression and go home thinking about wtf just happened.

The end

Please kill me, end my suffering


	4. Thunderstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this story is actually inspired by something that happened irl but it was way worse as I was a single Pringle at that time and had no one to cuddle with ;-;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's fluff time boises. Sorry that this one's really short, I got lazy-

Darryls pov

It was getting dark outside as the rain poured quicker and quicker. We were watching a horror movie but to be onnest, I didn't see more than half of it cause I was scared. I cuddle into Zaks's arm as another jumpscare pops up. He got surprised a little but not long after started hugging me trying to say that everything's alright. I start losing track of time as I slowly fall asleep in Zaks warm arms but then... THUD a loud thunder hit too close to our house.  
I grasped on Zak's arms more, he pets me softly. "Don't worry Drey, It's just a little thunderstorm" said Blaze from the other end of the couch, trying to comfort me. I nod in reply and we continue watching the movie. After a while, I can't ignore the thunders and lightning anymore and grasp on Zak's arms again. He just looks at me with the warmest smile I've ever seen, it almost makes me melt. Before I can come to my senses I hear a big THUD and with that, the electricity turns off. I let out a quiet scream. 

Zak holds me tight as the rain pours quicker than ever and thunder & lightning won't pause even for a quick second. Blaze turns on her phone and quickly runs upstairs with Jess leaving us two alone without a flashlight or phone. We hug each other tightly as he tries to calm me down. "Shhh, it's alright, I'm here with you." he says softly, his voice once again almost melting me. With his quiet voice and warm hug, I quickly fall asleep. The next day I wake up in bed right next to Zak. 'Heh, I guess the thunderstorm is not that bad after all' and with that thought, I peacefully fall back to sleep in Zak's warm embrace.


End file.
